


Missing half

by Delta_0



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_0/pseuds/Delta_0
Summary: Papa Emeritus the third is away for work, leaving his cardinal lonely and longing for his return
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Missing half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icegirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/gifts).



One day too many had passed since Papa had promised Copia that he would be back home. It was currently the morning of the eight day. It should have been seven. He was trying not to worry. It was only one more day, after all. Still, he couldnt let it go. Perhaps partly due to him having felt unwell most of the week, making it more difficult to be apart from his beloved. He knew that he might be overreacting as he had been emotional for the last few weeks. Knowing this wasnt very helpful though. 

He was currently seated in Papa's velvet chaise longue by the livingroom window, lazily watching as the snow flakes slowly fell outside. The last few days he had felt reluctant to the thought of leaving his beloved's quarters to go out to socialize. He had been so tired and..almost grumpy. With a sigh, he came to the realization that he might actually feel better if he stopped isolating himself. If only for a few minutes. It was about time for lunch anyway. As he pushed himself up to stand, a sudden nauscia came over him and he wasted no time on lingering in the livingroom anymore, but hurried to the bathroom. He knew it was time again. He knew that nothing good would come from trying to hold it back and hope that it would go away. It never did. 

As he arrived to the bathroom, he grabbed the sink, letting his elbows rest on the edges as he leaned over it and dropped his head, waiting for the inevitable. His heart was racing in his chest and he was panting lightly, feeling slightly fearful of the increasing nauscia in his throat area. He wished he could get used to throwing up, but no matter how much he did it lately, he didnt seem to become less uncomfortable with it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he knew it would happen any second now. Right at that moment, he felt the muscles in his stomach contract in that familiar, horrifying way. Fortunately it was over within seconds and he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he turned the faucet on to clean up. Brushing his teeth had become a more regular practise in his life in the last few weeks. It was annoying at times, but he didnt want that taste in his mouth. Especially not when Papa was around. 

Once he was done in there, he felt a little bit more tired than before and he took his sweet time moving back to the livingroom. That's when he remembered that he should get something to eat. His stomach was hurting a bit but he knew that he needed something in it. He also needed to see other humans. Or ghouls..or whatever. Since he had recently vomited, he was pretty sure it wouldnt happen again for some time. It was probably safe to go outside for a bit. Or down to the public dining room rather. He slowly got dressed, yawning a few times before he left the quarters to head down to the first floor of the church. His poor stomach was still hurting, but he was trying to ignore it. Feeling unwell made it hard to cope with the fact that Papa couldnt be there to keep him company or to help him. It was even more difficult having to deal with him being gone for longer than he was supposed to. He hadnt heard from him about it either and that's why he was worried. 

Once he arrived to the kitchen he greeted a sister that was working in there, but he didnt really have the energy to talk to anyone, so he just went about his business, collecting some different foods that he felt a craving for on that day. He got a few pickled cucumbers, some mashed potatoes and some whipped cream. He didnt want to eat a full meal as he had lacked an appatite lately. Next, he headed to the dining room across the hallway to sit down with some of his ghouls. He greeted them quietly just because he had to and then focused solely on his dinner. 

As he pierced a pickled cucumber with his fork and brought it to his mouth, he could feel eyes on him, making him freeze for a moment before lifting his gaze. About three of the ghouls were staring at him at this point and Dewdrop was one of them. He raised his eyebrows at Copia when their eyes met, as if he thought the reason for his superior's unusual food combination was his business. 

"What?" Copia snapped at him, noticing a smirk forming on the ghoul's lips right before he turned his attention back to his food. He dipped the cucumbers in cream occasionally, as well as in the mashed potatoes. Since it was a rather small meal, he finished it within a few minutes and then got up without a word. He took his plate and cuttlery with him to the kitchen before he returned to Papa's quarters. His heart stung again, just like it had many times since last night. Not having heard from his beloved all night and most of today made him picture the worst case scenarios. He had been to the point of breaking down several times since yesterday, but it wasnt until he arrived to Papa's empty, dimly lit quarters that he felt unable to hold his worries and sorrow inside anymore. 

He locked the door behind him and started turning all the lights on as he made his way through the corridor towards the livingroom. Silent tears were now rolling down his cheeks and he made a turn at the crossroads of corridors to head to the bedroom instead. He then went straight to the clothes hanger near the bed to grab Papa's purple robe. He held it tightly to him, letting his eyes close as he pressed his nose against the fabric and inhaled his beloved's scent. It soothed him slightly, if only for a moment. He remained like that for a while before he felt the need to sit down, and so he brought the robe with him to the livingroom, turning the lights on before getting seated in the chaise longue once again. 

The tears had stopped coming, but he was still very concerned about the love of his life. He decided on putting the robe on before getting more comfortable, pulling his legs up slightly as he leaned against the back support. The snow was still falling slowly outside, making him shudder once and pull the robe tighter around him. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy and he tried to keep them open. He was too worried to want to sleep right now.

A big yawn escaped him, making his eyes tear up slightly and making the world outside look blurry for a moment. He could see the pathway into the nearby forest from there and he kind of wished that he would happen to see Papa emerging from it at some point. Or see him walking across the garden towards the church doors. As he absentmindedly fantasized about it, he let a hand slip down under the robe to stop at his stomach. He stroked it carefully a few times, while hoping that Papa would come back home to them soon. 

\-----------------------------

He realized that he must have fallen asleep sooner or later anyway, because he was now carefully brought back from the world of dreams by gentle kisses on his cheek, as well as warm arms embracing him. He blinked his tired eyes open to see his beloved sitting next to him all of a sudden. They widened for a moment in surprise as he remembered that he had been so worried about him. Then relief washed over him and he pulled Papa to him, holding him tightly as he slowly started to feel at peace for the first time in a week.


End file.
